The present invention relates to a pot having a lid for cooking food, in particular for the boiling and for the subsequent draining of the cooking liquid thereof.
It is known that the preparation of cooked food like pasta, boiled vegetables and others, involving boiling for example in water, requires a subsequent draining in order to separate the cooking liquid, which is still hot, from the boiled food.
The draining is usually carried out by means of tools or kitchenware such as colanders, sieves of various size or the like.
However, said process involves risks for the person carrying them and people nearby, considering the high temperature which often has the cooking liquid at the moment of draining.
Furthermore, food morsels may break as they are dropped from the pot into the draining utensil.
At the end, the draining utensil must be washed, and the washing thereof is difficult because of the leftovers stuck in the holes thereof.
Various solutions of the problems related with the known draining utensils are known. One solution is the use of a sort of small crate that has to remain inside the pot while the food is cooking, and that enables the draining thereof by simply lifting off the crate from the pot. The use of the crate, when it is used as a actual colander having solid walls with a plurality of holes, requires that the cooking is performed with a larger quantity of water, filling the gap between the pot and the crate.
Moreover, the presence of a further wall and of a gap of limited width filled with water forces the pot to absorb a remarkable quantity of heat in order to carry out the cooking, with subsequent higher power consumption due to longer cooking times.
On the other hand, when the crate is substantially made of a wire net, the latter requires a difficult and careful washing after use due to the leftovers which may stick to the meshes of said net, and in any case it represents a third element in addition to the pot the lid thereof.
Another known solution to the above-mentioned problems is represented by accessories which can be attached to the pots, i.e. perforated screens to be attached to the inner brim of the pot, possibly provided with manually operated fastening means.
This kind of utensil is used once the lid has been removed, and make up a perforated barrier against the passage of the solid foodstuff contained in the pot, allowing flowing of the cooking liquid.
This kind of utensil is sufficiently effective per se, but it does not represent a solution because it represents an additional utensil to be used and then washed, just like a colander.
Furthermore, such perforated screens are usually made of plastics which, eventually, are subject to deterioration or to plastic deformation which is detrimental to their use.
Moreover, said perforated screens are attached to the pot when it is filled up with hot and steaming liquid, with the subsequent risk of scalding. A similar risk is run during the draining, which must be slow and careful in order to avoid an uncontrolled spilling of the boiling cooking liquid or a sudden detachment of the screen.
A further known solution provides a substantially flat lid which can be hooked and locked at the outer peripheral rims which are part of the body of the pot.
The surface of said known lid slants toward a cylindrical perforated portion of the peripheral edge thereof, which creates passage ways for the cooking liquid.
Such lid, because of its flat shape, has an easily deformable structure, and it does not offer a sufficient resistance to the bending determined by the weight of the cooking liquid which, during the draining, leans its weight against the inner surface of the lid.
Therefore, this kind of hooking becomes eventually ineffective. Moreover, the acute angle formed by the flat surface of the lid and the cylindrical portion of the pot creates a sort of groove wherein the solid foodstuff accumulates, hindering the steady outflow of the cooking liquid. Eventually, said groove is difficult to clean.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,328,558 (Brooks) discloses a pot and a lid wherein the latter is not tightly fitted into the mouth of the pan just at the edge portion where the draining takes place.
GB 231,024 (Forse) discloses a cooking utensil wherein hot water may escape from the mouth edge of a pan at the draining area thereof.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,997,509 (Betteridge et al.) shows another cooking utensil wherein a lid may be pulled of from the mouth of a pan by draining, due to the weight of the hot water.
GB 304,971 (Walker Jones) and U.S. Pat. No. 5,370,045 (Delaquis et al.) disclose pans wherein small apertures are provided on limited surface at the edge of the lid only.
The technical problem which underlies the present invention is to provide a pot lid that overcomes the drawbacks mentioned with reference to the prior art.
Said problem is solved by a pot having a lid as above specified, comprising a lid having:
an outer convex top, with a central knob, which is dome-shaped and perforated by a plurality of through apertures in one sector thereof, extending within one half of said top;
an edge and a leaning swell for leaning onto an upper brim of the pot, which extends with a cylindrical band for the reciprocal sliding coupling of the lid with a mouth of the pot, said cylindrical band having an outer diameter smaller than the inner diameter of the mouth so as to accomplish a substantially airtight coupling when one is inserted into the other;
and provided with releasable engagement means for the fast locking of said lid on said pot at said cylindrical band of the lid and in said mouth.
The pot having a lid according to the present invention complies with the object to allow an optimum boiling and draining of the food without the need of adding additional tools or utensils into the pot-and-lid as a whole.
Another aim attained by the present invention is that of allowing an easy boiling and draining, free from the usual risks connected with such operations.
A further advantage of said pot having a lid is that of making up a set, corresponding in its structure to the known pots with lids as a whole, without the addition of auxiliary means or elements and without the need for parts made of synthetic material or in any case from material different from the basic material of the pot having a lid, which may therefore be manufactured inexpensively and last for a long time.
Another of the advantages obtained by the present invention consists essentially in that also the boiling operation is improved by the above illustrated pot having a lid.
In fact, the presence of small apertures over a section of the lid allows, during the cooking of food, a controlled steam release. This makes it possible to continue the cooking, after the boiling starts, without having to remove the lid or to move the lid sideways in an unstable position or lay it on makeshift supporting means, such as a ladle leaning sidelong the pot, for fear of a dangerous overflow of the boiling liquid which could furthermore imply the extinction of the burner, when the latter is of the free flame kind.
Furthermore, an accidental fall of the pot according to the invention, if closed with its lid in the locked position, will be susceptible of causing much less damage compared to a common pot, as the spill of the boiling liquid from the holes in the lid is definitely limited both in its quantity and in its sprinkling range.